Sex-Starved Wasteland
by Shaingel.sle
Summary: Stella Luna is bored seven years after exploring the entirety of the Commonwealth. Will she be able to find a job that will keep her from being bored?


Stella Luna threw her stick that once held a now-eaten squirrel on the end of it to the side in an attempt to discard it. The stick flew a short distance until it hit a rock, from which it bounced and eventually landed on the grey, cracked ground of the Wasteland. She was perched on a bench outside of an abandoned hospital, one of many in the Boston wastes. She was bored.

In the seven years since her mother killed herself with 17 shots of med-x, Stella Luna traveled the insides and outskirts of the Boston Commonwealth. She'd seen every inch of Diamond City, encountered every type of mutated creature (a fair amount of which she'd run away from, and a fair amount she'd enjoyed the meat of), she'd crossed every body of water, and she'd collected and utilized just about every type of drug in the Commonwealth. Now, at seventeen years old, Stella Luna felt bored.

She grabbed her leather bag on the bench next to her and began heading in any direction. Stella figured she could get a job somewhere, since she was beginning to realize she had almost lost her "young, innocent, orphan girl lost in the wastes" charm. Now that she was older, traders have since stopped giving her free noodles and stimpaks, and instead give her the finger. But the idea of staying in one place too long made Stella Luna uncomfortable; the more she moved around, the less likely she would get bored. Still, she needed to make money so that she could eat, or buy things to help her kill things that she could eat. She could loot and sell her findings, but so many people in the Commonwealth were already doing that that most of the good things were gone and sold already.

Stella Luna followed what used to be the road, wondering what the white sign with the faded number "45" on it meant. On either side of the road stood the grey and white remains of concrete buildings, some completely crumbled and others that had only lost one half of the building. In the direction Stella Luna was walking, she was coming up to an intersection, a giant grey-and-black plus sign on the ground formed by the gravel of the roads. Instead of turning like she'd planned, Stella Luna decided to go straight, a direction that would lead her to a small tower next to a rusted railroad track and a tato farm. She crossed the intersection, coming up to a destroyed building with two remaining walls that faced their respective sides of the intersection. Once she'd crossed, Stella Luna began hearing small and quiet grunts from the other side of the wall of the building.

Slowly, so as not to crunch gravel and startle whatever was making the noise, Stella Luna tip-toed toward the sound until she was against the other side of the concrete from the grunting sound. She listened quietly, until she finally determined the noises as a human male. The grunting continued, getting faster and louder. Was this person in pain? Stella Luna wasn't exactly one to come to the rescue or anything but this guy sounded all alone.

She kept listening, until finally the guy let out a sound that was akin to a grunt-slash-sigh sound and then he was quiet. Stella Luna's stomach dropped. Did he die? Did she just listen to a wounded man bleed to death? Quickly, Stella Luna rounded the corner of the building to run away, but she tripped on a rock and landed front-first on the ground. She looked up at the man she was listening to, who was staring back at her with equal parts shock and fear.

"What the fuck?" He yelled at the girl on the ground. From in between locks of her own brown, scraggly hair, Stella Luna saw him laying on top of a sleeping bag and holding something in his hand at thigh-level, though his legs were positioned in such a way that she couldn't see what he was holding. As quickly as she could, she stood up and dusted herself off

"I'm so sorry," she blurted. "I heard you in pain and then you stopped making noise and so I thought you died or something and I was just trying to leave but then—"

"Bullshit! You were listening to me? What kind of sick, perverted—watch where you're lookin'!"

"I'm sorry!" Stella Luna blurted again. "I thought you were hurt!"

"What? You thought I was hurt?" The stranger chuckled, his nervousness very apparent and his tanned face blushing red. "Ah…nah, I'm not hurt."

"Oh, then why were you grunting?"

He laughed. "You should go on, kid. I'm, uh, busy."

He dropped his leg and Stella Luna saw in his hand his own white phallus. Her stomach dropped again, in a different way from the way it dropped before. She'd never actually seen a penis before, much less a man holding his own.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I'll just—"

"Actually, wait." The man stopped her. "Maybe you could, uh, help me."

Stella Luna froze. The man gestured for her to come to him, and she slowly stepped over to his sleeping bag on the rubble. "What's your name?" she asked as she stood above him.

"Rubeus." He answered. He slowly began stroking himself, and Stella Luna stared as it became stronger and longer. She began to feel wet between her thighs, and she kneeled in front of Rubeus on his sleeping bag, still watching him. He put his free hand on her head. She looked at him with her wide brown eyes and he said through his decaying teeth, "Put it in your mouth."

He guided her gently in between his thighs. His dick was so hard now, and she was about to taste it. She licked the tip, feeling the slit at the top. She circled her tongue around the head, until Rubeus became impatient and shoved himself inside her mouth. She choked, but this only made Rubeus thrust more into her mouth. He held her head still, pumping upward into her throat, feeling her soft, warm tongue on his shaft. Stella Luna found a rhythm, and began sucking while he pumped.

After a few minutes, Rubeus swiftly got up and ripped off Stella Luna's shirt, exposing her hard nipples to the Wasteland air. He hungrily began licking and sucking at her areolas as he went back to stroking himself. Stella Luna found it hard to breathe, loving the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive breasts. When he found himself done entertaining her, He shoved her around and bent her over, then lifted her skirt so her bare ass was all he could see. He smacked it before he took his long cock and shoved it into her hairy pussy.

Stella Luna screamed, but she loved the pain of feeling his strong dick inside of her. He pumped and thrusted into her on the Wasteland ground. She felt so overwhelmed with euphoria, never knowing that this feeling existed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pumped himself into her.

"Fuck me harder!" she screamed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Another voice shouted from the other side of the concrete wall. Rubeus stopped and both lovers turned to see a man standing where Stella Luna tripped. Stella Luna felt a breeze graze her dangling nipples and wanted someone to suck on them. "Wanna join?" she asked, surprised at herself for asking that. Rubeus was still inside her, but with nothing happening to her, she was becoming more frustrated. She began backing herself onto Rubeus, sliding her pussy up and down his cock.

When the man said nothing, Rubeus shrugged and said "If you don't join you're welcome to watch," and then he turned back around and continued pumping into Stella Luna.

A few seconds later, the strange man stood in front of Luna, dropped his pants, and forced his cock into her mouth. Stella Luna loved this; just ten minutes ago she was a virgin and now she had two dicks in her. She tasted the man's penis, loving the feel of it, loving it choking her, needing more and more in her.

Rubeus began thrusting faster and faster, increasing Stella Luna's climax. She began screaming, nearly howling as he was fucking her like a dog. Finally, he finished in her, and Stella Luna lay spent on the sleeping bag.

"Nuh-uh, bitch, I need to finish or you ain't getting' paid."

Stella Luna didn't know what the strange man was talking about, but she let him roll her over, spread her legs, and enter her tight pussy with his fat cock. She screamed upon entry, and felt something metal and light hit her head and heard it fall to the ground. Upside down, she saw Rubeus putting on his clothes as the strange man finished loudly inside of her.

Breathing heavily, the new strange man said, "Good girl," and tossed a handful of caps at her tits.

Confused, Stella Luna sat up. "What's this for?"

Rubeus laughed. "For helping me, toots." He put on his shirt and began packing his stuff. "Maybe I'll find you again later in the Commonwealth. And maybe you'll be worth a few more caps." Rubeus smiled and walked away, and the strange man zipped up his pants and left, too.

Stella Luna counted the caps on the ground. Forty-three. This was the first time she'd ever earned her own money…and she enjoyed that. Could this be a job for her?

Stella Luna stood up and dressed herself, then grabbed her bag that Rubeus precariously tossed to the other side of the ruins. She began walking toward that tower she thought of earlier. Maybe somebody there needed her services in this sex-starved Wasteland.


End file.
